In recent years, portable devices such as mobile phone, personal digital assistant, tablet personal computer etc. have been widely used in everyday life. Also, the functions of the portable devices have been extending continuously. Taking the mobile phone as an example, with the rise of the smart mobile phone, a variety of roles such as game center, media center, office assistant and so on can be achieved by installing a variety of software therein.
On the other hand, functions of the remote device such as a Television set (TV) have been extended as well to the extent that in addition to viewing traditional TV programs, it may be used for browsing web pages, watching video DVD or be used as a game display unit etc. As a result, the traditional remote controlling method in a button-press manner cannot satisfy such needs and poses difficulties for those who are not familiar with the operations of the remote controllers.
There have been proposed techniques in which a mobile phone also serves as a TC remote controller, for example, technologies in patent application publications CN201789547U and US2010/02820441A1. The technology disclosed in CN201789547U requires a specific set of hardware platform to support the remote controlling function. US2010/028044A1 discloses a technology that a mobile phone is connected to a TV via wireless communication and remotely controls the TV to perform music performance.